Forever True Mates
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Things are not as they seem. Edward left Bella in the forest. The Cullen's refuse to go with Edward and stay behind to help Bella. Bella discovers her true mate. Also Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper find their true mates. What happens when Edward returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Things are not as they seem. Edward left Bella in the forest. The Cullen's refuse to go with Edward and stay behind to help Bella. Bella discovers her true mate. Also Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper find their true mates. That she all of them…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

"We are not leaving Bella, Edward", Alice yells

"It is to keep her safe", Edward growls

"She will not be safe without us here", Emmett says

"Carlisle I have moved for everyone now move for me", Edward says trying to guilt Carlisle into staying

"Bella is our daughter", Carlisle states

"I am your son and have been with you longer", Edward growls

"Bella is human and needs us more. I will not leave my daughter", Esme growls shocking everyone

"We ARE leaving", Edward snarls

"Victoria is still out there. Your going to leave Bella with her out there?" Jasper asks growling

"Victoria is no threat", Edward growls

"Even I won't leave Bella with Victoria still out there", Rose replies

"We are leaving and that is final", Edward says running out of the house to go and tell Bella

"We are not leaving are we Carlisle?" Alice asks

"No we won't. We will stay as long as Bella wants us too", Carlisle replies

"I am going hunting", Jasper says running out the back and into the forest

Jasper runs a few miles from his house to hunt. Jasper was just finishing his hunt we he feels pain so strong it would send someone to their knees. It felt like his heart was breaking. Jasper wanted to run away. But something told him to follow the pain. Tracing were the pain came from wasn't hard. Suddenly Jasper caught a familiar scent. Freesia and Strawberries. Bella's scent. What was it doing so far out here?

Jasper looked around and starting hearing a heartbeat. Jasper finds Bella curled up next to a tree. Her emotions of heartbreak and pain was staggering.

"Bella darlin' can you hear me?" Jasper asks gently slowly approaching

Surprisingly her scent was not making him thirsty.

"Bella?" Jasper asks softly

Bella looks up. Jasper looks into the hollow eyes for the first time and a spark and warmth fills his heart. And Jasper felt a pull to Bella. Jasper knew now that Bella was his mate. He growls to himself for not looking into Bella's eyes sooner.

"Jasper?" Bella murmurs feeling the warmth through her broken heart

"It is me darlin' I am going to take you to Carlisle", Jasper says, "That's if you want me to take you to him"

"Ed…He said you all left", Bella murmurs looking at Jasper with hope

"We are not leaving you darlin'. I swear. I know I attack you but can I pick you up?" Jasper asks

"It wasn't your fault. You felt everyone's bloodlust. And me blood sung to HIM. So you can pick me up", Bella says softly

Jasper gently picks up Bella and starts to make his way to their house. Bella's tears were still running. Jasper decided he would tell her their true mates after Carlisle has a look at her.

The house comes into view. Jasper hoped Alice had seen this.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice!" Jasper calls as he goes up the stairs

They all quickly appear and are shocked with the condition of Bella.

"What happened?" Esme asks

"I guess Edward broke up with her. I found her in the forest", Jasper explains

"Rose get some blankets. Emmett turn up the heat. Esme can you make some soup. Alice can you call Chief Swan and Jasper you can put her on the couch", Carlisle orders

Jasper gently tries to put Bella down but Bella clings to him.

"Darlin I am cold. You need to warm up", Jasper says softly

Bella just shakes her head still not letting go.

"Bella want did Edward say to you?" Carlisle asks as he checks her over

Bella repeats what Edward said and all the Cullen's noticed she didn't say Edward's name. They all growl at what he said. Jasper stops growling when Bella starts to cry again. Jasper decides not to mess with her emotions so he begins to say sweet nothings in her ear. His purr comforted Bella.

"Jasper did you purr?" Emmett asks shocked

"I did. I know why", Jasper says looking around

"Jasper why did you purr?" Bella asks

"Are you sure your up to it?" Jasper asks

"I want to know", Bella says

"You feel that pull?" Jasper asks

"Yes", Bella says

"That means along with that purr that we are mates. True mates", Jasper explains

"But you and Alice?" Bella asks confused

"We were companions Bella. We both agreed if we found or true mate we would separate", Alice says sitting down next to Bella

"What do you mean if?" Bella asks

"Finding your true mate is hard. Most vampires can't find their other half. I am glad you found yours", Alice says

"The only true mates here are Emmett and Rose", Jasper adds

"Carlisle, Esme your not mates?" Bella asks shocked

"No. We keep each other company. Eat Bella you need it after the shock to your system", Carlisle instructs

"Are you all leaving?" Bella asks fearfully

"No Your our daughter. I will not leave you sweetheart", Esme says giving Bella a motherly hug

"I will not leave you either. You're a daughter to me", Carlisle says giving Bella's hand a gentle squeeze

"I will not leave you Bella. Your my sister", Alice says

"Same. I will kick Eddie's ass if he comes home and tries to make us leave. I swear little Sis", Emmett says

"I know I haven't been good to you. But I will not leave you either. Hopefully we can be sisters", Rose says

"I am your mate. I will never leave you", Jasper says kissing Bella's forehead

"Thank you", Bella whispers

"Bella would you like to stay here or go back to Charlie's?" Carlisle asks

"I would like to stay here. More then just tonight. I want to be with Jasper", Bella says, "If it is not too much trouble"

"We will get your room set up. We have a couple of spare rooms. One can be yours and Jasper's", Esme says with a smile

"Bella I will take you to Charlie's to get your stuff", Alice says

"Can Jasper come with me?" Bella asks

"Of course. Let's go shall we?" Alice says smiling

Bella and Jasper get in the Mercedes with Alice driving.

"Alice did you see what HE would say?" Bella asks her best friend

"No I didn't. It must have been a snap decision", Alice replies

"If he had been your true mate then he would never have been able to leave you. I won't leave you", Jasper says to Bella

Alice pulls up outside Charlie's. Jasper helps Bella out and they walk in.

"Bells!" Charlie exclaims seeing his daughter looking so upset hurt him

"Hey Dad", Bella says softly,

"Alice told me what happened. I knew that kid was bad news", Charlie says

"Charlie. Carlisle and Esme want Bella to stay with us and Bella has agreed it will help her heal from this breakup", Alice explains

"Bells is this what you want?" Charlie asks his daughter

"Please Daddy I need this", Bella replies

Charlie could see his daughter hurting. It hurt him he couldn't help.

"Very well. When are you moving in?" Charlie asks

"Esme is getting her room ready", Alice says

"This is Jasper Hale", Bella says

"Alice's boyfriend?" Charlie asks

"No we are not together", Alice says calmly, "We are going upstairs to pack"

Bella moves slowly up the stairs with Jasper and Alice. Bella lets Jasper and Alice pack all her stuff.

"Some of my things are missing", Bella says softly

"What is missing Darlin?" Jasper asks

"My birthday presents. My pictures they are not here", Bella says showing Jasper the empty photo album

"That bastard", Alice growls

"Can we go back home now?" Bella asks

"Sure Darlin' lets get you back", Jasper says gently

Alice wraps her arms around Bella and they move down the stairs with Jasper carrying the bags.

"Bells I will visit you tomorrow ok?" Charlie says to his daughter

Bella moves from Alice's arms and hugs Charlie who returns the hug.

"I love you Daddy", Bella says

"I love you too. I am here when you need me", Charlie says knowing that a long rode was ahead for his daughter

Jasper helps Bella into the backseat.

"Alice do you mind driving?" Jasper asks

"No. Just be with your mate", Alice says going to the wheel

Jasper gets in the back and hugs Bella tightly to him.

"It will be all right Bella", Jasper mummers

Bella buries her face in Jasper chest and falls asleep.

"I am surprised she has fallen asleep earlier", Alice comments

"Her emotions are in turmoil even in this depth of sleep", Jasper replies

Arriving at their house Jasper quickly picks up Bella and walks inside. He walks to the second story were his room was. Esme, Rose and Emmett hadn't finished Bella's room yet. So Jasper put blankets over Bella and got in to a chair to read. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Jasper sat in the chair reading a book as Bella slept. He could feel the pain and sadness in her even in her sleep. Soon she begins to talk.

"No…No…Why don't you love me?" Bella moans in her sleep

Jasper goes over to her as she begins to thrash.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" Bella screams

"Bella darling wake up. Your dreaming sweetheart. We won't leave you", Jasper says sending calming waves to her

"You don't love me?" Bella says in her sleep

"Bella I love you darlin. Just wake up", Jasper says softly shaking her gently

Bella sits up in a fright. Her heartbeat was fast and her eyes looked around frantically.

"Jasper!" Bella says throwing herself into his arms crying

"It's alright Bella. We won't leave you. I swear", Jasper says rocking her gently

"I am going to kill Edward", Emmett mummers loud enough for Jasper to hear him

"There will be a line", Rosalie mummers

"Shh Bella. I will never leave you. Same with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose and Alice", Jasper says softly

"Really?" Bella asks

"Really. I will even change you when you finish school", Jasper replies kissing her temple

"You promise?" Bella asks

"I promise", Jasper says

"Can you help me sleep?" Bella asks

"Of course Darlin'. Anything for you", Jasper says sending her lethargic state

The night goes on and Jasper continues to hold Bella sending her peaceful emotions. The other Cullen's where finishing Bella's room. They worked quietly so not to wake Bella up. He lets up as the morning approaches. Bella yawns as she wakes.

"Morning Darlin", Jasper says

"Morning Jasper", Bella says snuggling into Jasper's chest

Jasper purrs.

"Esme is making breakfast. If you want to get ready. Not that I am complaining", Jasper says

"Ok. I need a shower. Tell Esme I can make my own breakfast", Bella says

"She says she is your mother and she loves to do it", Jasper says with a chuckle

"Then I better hurry. Thank you Jasper for staying with me all night", Bella says

"Your welcome Darlin", Jasper says helping her up, "I will wait downstairs"

"Thanks Jasper", Bella says blushing

Bella picks up her clothing and goes into the bathroom and thinks about what has happened in the last 24 hours. Edward dumps her and now she was the mate of Jasper. She flinches as she thinks about what Edward had said.

"Bella I have new clothes for you! I will help you dress", Alice says as Bella gets out of the shower

"Alice I like my clothes and I can dress myself", Bella says as she towels herself off

"Come on Bella", Alice whines

"Fine. But nothing too out of my comfort zone", Bella agrees

"I'll do your hair first", Alice says

"Alice are you sure it is alright that I am with Jasper?" Bella asks

"It is fine. Like I said last night we were just companions. I am happy for you Bella. Anyway I feel like I will find my mate soon", Alice says

"Can't you see who your mate is going to be?" Bella asks

"No I can't. For some reason I can't see a thing. I hate being blind", Alice admits

"Do you know why you can't see?" Bella asks

"No I don't", Alice says

"Have you seen Carlisle or Esme finding their mates?" Bella asks curiously

"No. I have a gut feeling about Esme's though. But I won't tell you", Alice says smiling

"Please tell me Alice", Bella asks begging

"You will find out soon", Alice says grinning

Alice helps Bella dress in a red blouse and a pair of denim jeans.

"There how is that?" Alice asks Bella

"Thanks Alice", Bella says

"Your welcome sister. Now Esme has breakfast for you down stairs", Alice says

Bella goes downstairs with Alice and into the kitchen. Esme had pancakes, cinnamon rolls, bacon, and eggs ready on the table.

"This is too much Esme. You didn't have too", Bella says looking at all the food

"It was no trouble dear. Anything you don't eat I will give away", Esme replies

Bella grabs a couple of pancakes, a cinnamon roll, two strips of bacon and a fried egg. Bella eats quickly.

"Ready for school Bella?" Jasper asks

"As I ever will be", Bella replies

"I will be with you the whole time", Alice says

"Thank you", Bella replies

"I will see you after school", Jasper says hugging Bella

"See you then Jasper", Bella replies

They get into a Mercedes after saying goodbye to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They park in the parking lot and get out earning them stares as to why Edward wasn't with them.

"Hi Bella where is Edward?" Jessica asks wanting the gossip

Bella flinches at Edward's name.

"Edward got a scholarship to a music academy in New York. So he won't be attending here anymore", Alice says the cover story the family had come up with

"What does that mean about you and Edward?" Lauren asks nastily

"We broke up", Bella says softly

"Come on Bella first class", Alice says getting Bella away from Jessica and Lauren

The first half of the morning went quickly with rumours already going around about Edward and same about Bella.

"Bella do you want to go out with me?" Mike asks as they sit for lunch

"No", Bella says eating her lunch slowly

"Come on. You and Edward are history. I can take you to the movies", Mike asks

"She said no Newton. You need to learn the meaning of the word", Alice replies

"I am sorry you and Edward broke up Bella", Angela says kindly

"Thanks Angela. It just wasn't meant to be", Bella says

"Bella will you go out with me?" Tyler asks

"Or me?" Eric asks

"No. I am not going out with either of you", Bella says angrily

Alice pulls Bella away and they go outside luckily it wasn't raining.

"Everything will be alright Bella. You know Jasper can always threaten Newton, Yorkie and Crowley", Alice says lightly, "I am sure even Emmett will join in"

Bella chuckles, "Maybe I will say that next time"

"Yeh. We have biology now", Alice says

"How did you get in all my classes?" Bella asks as they walk to class

"Esme called the school", Alice says

They spend the rest of the day ignoring Newton, Yorkie and Crowley and Jessica and Lauren who were spreading rumours about Bella and Edward's break up. Alice was growling by the end of the day. Bella was upset about one of the rumours about her being pregnant and Edward dumped her because of her cheating on him.

Bella was glad to be home when they arrived Jasper had her in his arms in seconds hugging her tightly.

"You alright Darlin?" Jasper asks

"I am now", Bella replies hugging him back

"Bella we have finished your bedroom", Esme says, "Follow me"

Esme leads them up the stairs and to a room near Jasper's. The room had been painted turquoise. She had a double bed with purple and gold bedding. Book shelves were also in the room. She sees a desk with a laptop on it.

"Esme this is too much", Bella says thinking about how much they have spent

"Nonsense. You are my daughter", Esme says hugging Bella

"Your my daughter too Bella what is ours is yours", Carlisle says hugging Bella too

"Your my sister Bella I wanted to do this", Rose says also giving Bella a hug

"Little sis I wanted to do this too", Emmett says swinging her into his arms

"Your my mate Bella. I would do anything for you", Jasper says

"Thank you all", Bella says

"Charlie will be here in 5 minutes", Alice says

They all head downstairs ready to greet Charlie. Bella hears his cruiser pull up outside the house. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. Carlisle goes and answers it.

"Hello Charlie. Welcome to our home", Carlisle says letting Charlie in

"Thank you for taking Bella in Carlisle. You and Esme both", Charlie says

"We think off her like a daughter. Everyone is in the living room", Carlisle says

Charlie walks in and eyes land on Bella.

"You alright kiddo?" Charlie asks hugging her

"I will get there Dad", Bella says hugging him back

"Would you like something to drink Charlie?" Esme asks

"Sure if that is not a problem", Charlie replies

Esme was back in a minute with a glass of water as soon as Charlie and Esme touch hands they gasp and look into each others eyes. Esme gasps again in shock. Charlie was her mate! All the Cullen's but Alice look at her in shock. Bella sees the look and can't believe her father was Esme's mate. Explaining everything to him was going to be fun…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
